Steven Universe: Extinction of light
by A Titan's Ghost
Summary: The end of the Diamond's tyranny has come peace has come to earth and homeworld. However in the mist of the peace an ancient evil has awoken and threatens the crystal gems. Will they stand up to this new threat or be devoided of their light.
1. prologue the inverted spire

Steven looked on happily, this is what he strived to achieve, to see peace between homeworld and earth. A happy ever after ending.

"So Steven what now?" Connie asked him and the boy shrugged.

"Maybe it would be good to help some of the new gems get use to living on earth." Steven said as Connie agreed and the two both ran off. However unbenounced to them something brewed.

Deep into the depths of the earth, far from beach city "life" stirred in an inverted spire. Something was waking up and malice soon filled the air. In a dark throne room a purple fire erupted and three purple eyes opened. It got up, it's joints popping and cracking as it removed a sword from it's throne.

"You made a promise... and now that promise is broken..." The being snarled as it plunged it's sword into the center of the throne room causing it's purple flames to shoot out in a pattern and rise up the walls.

The inverted spire awakened and the ground trembled as it began to rise. The dark and foreboding spire raised from earth as a coming storm began blot out the sun.

The being looked off into the distance, it's figure silhouetted with the darkness.

"Now my children rise from your slumber and join me." The figure said and screeching echoed through the spire as these disciples of darkness awoke from their slumber.

The rain began to pour as lighting streaked across the sky. A gem came into view of the silhouetted figure. This gem wore silk robes and gold ornaments her color was monotone.

"My lord, my dear Oscuuridad. Your legion is at your will, what do you command?" She asked.

"We must retake the land, so my holy darkness can cleanse the corrupting light. If gems are found they will be baptised in the holy darkness and cured of their sins that my dear pearl is what I command." He ordered as the darkness began to shroud his spire.

Back in Beach city, Garnet could feel the ominous winds. She looked towards the brewing storms and went off to find Pearl. She knew this could be a sign of his return the second coming of the devour.

(Okay this is just a story I had in my mind. I like Steven Universe and really just wanted a good antagonist, so might just make something right?)


	2. Chapter 1 Kaiser's letter

Pearl and Garnet talked into the burning room. It was apparent that something was very wrong.

"Do you really think that the Devour has returned?" Pearl asked stricken with fear and worry.

"Given under the circumstances that I cannot see him, it could be a yes or no." Garnet said as she too pondered over the ominous feeling.

Amethyst soon walked into the room. Unlike the other two Gems she had no clue what was going on.

"Sup guys whatcha talking about?" Amethyst asked.

"Terrible news, the Lord of Darkness might have awakened." Pearl said and Amethyst's eyes widened a hit.

"So what you're telling me is that scary story you told me before was actually true?" Amethyst asked.

"Sadly it is and now we need to put him to rest for good." Garnet said to which Pearl panicked.

"Are you crazy, a lot of gems were lost to that monster, the only one who managed to put it to rest was Rose and she isn't here anymore." Pearl explained.

"So what do we do?" Amethyst asked and Pearl began to sweat a bit.

"We just have to figure out something." Pearl said and soon Steven and Connie stepped into the room.

"Um Pearl there's a lady and she's here to see you." Steven called out to her. The crystal gems walk outside to see a woman who wore purple robes that were adorned with stars and moons. Her hood kept her face shrouded but one could make out that her skin was purple and her hair was pink.

"Kaiser sends a letter to you Crystal gems." The lady said as she pulled an envelope from the sleeve of her robes.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked as she took the letter.

"I am one of the three of Kaiser's Shadow Seraphs, Vivian. My King and Lord, Kaiser Oscuridad has commanded me to personally deliver his hand written letter to you." Vivian said as she continued to shroud herself in her robes. Pearl began to read the letter out loud.

"My dearest Rose, you must be aware of my awakening by now and you know what this means. You have violated my trust and therefore I will fulfill the promise I made for your failure… Kaiser." Pearl read as she swallowed hard

"Vivian, Rose isn't around anymore." Steven said to which Vivan placed her hand on her chin.

"Then the Kaiser will still follow through with his plans, Rose or no Rose. I am curious what happened to Rose Quartz?" Vivian asked.

"Well she gave up her form to give birth to me." Steven said.

"A gem giving birth to a human, that's… awfully bizarre. I must report this back to Kaiser immediately." Vivian said as she soon disappeared. This left Steven confused and return to the crystal gems for some kind of answer.

"Guys who is Kaiser Oscuridad?" He asked and Pearl knelt beside Steven.

"Kaiser Oscuridad is a monster, he's not a gem or a human. We don't know what he is or where he came from, all we know is that he is an evil that cannot be reasoned with." Pearl explained to Steven.

"What did he do to make himself into a monster?" Steven asked.

"Well Kaiser would devour the very energy from any gem, however that lady, Vivian she strikes me as very odd since Kaiser supposedly had no one and worked alone." She said and it began to rain hard. The group went inside the beach house and soon enough Steven's phone began to ring it was Ronaldo.

"Steven you have to come to the lighthouse ASAP man. There's this weird looking tower and it's FREAKING ME OUT!" Ronaldo shouted.

"Okay, We'll be there." Steven said as he hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Connie asked him.

"It's Ronaldo, he says he might have saw something, a tower that just popped up." Steven said.

"Then let's go." Connie said as she grabbed Steven's arm.

"Steven, Connie wait for me. Garnet and Amethyst stay here." Pearl said as she followed the two kids out.

The trio trudged up the hill in the heavy wind and rain. Once they got to the top of the lighthouse Ronaldo was ecstatic to see them.

"You have to look through my telescope Steven." He said and he did and was in shock and awe. There really was a tower, it was hard to see but it was there.

"Whoa when did that appear?" Steven asked.

"This morning. I managed to get some sweet photos of it before it became harder to see." Ronaldo said as they all took turns viewing the spire.

"So that's interesting, I don't recall a spire ever being near the vicinity of Beach City." Pearl stated as she looked through the photos.

"You think Kaiser might be involved in this?" Connie asked.

"He just might be, we'll have to investigate it soon." Pearl said as she left.

"Who's Kaiser?" Ronaldo asked.

"No time to explain, thanks for your help Ronaldo." Steven said as Connie and him left. They began to march onward to the spire not knowing what would await them when they arrived.

(End of chapter 2, not too long but I have like two other stories to work on)


	3. Chapter 2: The Preistress of the sun

The trio neared the area of the spire to see what looked like black sand being thrown about by the wind. It created a wall and something about it felt off. Pearl was about to touch it until a lady called out to her.

"Do not touch that, less you want to inflict Kaiser's curse upon yourself." The lady said as she revealed herself. Her skin was white and hair that was black and wavey. She had face painting of a skull lined with various patterns and flowers. She had red flowers pinned up in her hair. She moved closer in her maroon robes her as her earrings jingle along with her rosary beads however her cross had a sun behind it.

"Who are you?" Steven asked. He looked up to her and noticed her the color of her eyes were yellow and her pupils white.

"I am Verónica and who are you my little gordito." Verónica said as she bent over to get to eye level with Steven.

"My name is Steven Universe, that's Pearl and My friend Connie." Steven said and the odd lady hummed.

"What are you and your friends doing by this accursed place." She asked.

"We came to talk to Kaiser." Steven said and Verónica frowned at this.

"Kaiser is a warlord who serves no one but himself, talking to him would be a dire choice and it's not like you could." She said as she gestured to the black sand.

"Kaiser's corruption lingers in his domain gems will be drained of their light trying to cross his fields." Verónica said as she looked upon it.

"So we can cross?" Connie asked to which Verónica shrugged.

"It be possible but Kaiser's sombers still walk his domain they will still attack you and Kaiser will have you executed." Verónica said and Pearl raised a brow.

"Okay so we're on the edge of his domain why haven't we seen any of these sombers?" Pearl asked.

"Because I am with you and they fear my faith." Verónica said as she looked towards beach city and closed her eyes.

"Kaiser is mounting his army and prepares to defile your temple, we must protect it before he attacks, gather any gems before he attacks otherwise they too will be lost." Verónica said and before there was any protest Steven could hear war horns in the distance.

"Kaiser is starting his march, bring me to your temple so that I may protect it." Verónica said and Pearl didn't protest.

"Steven and Connie get Lapis and Peridot, meet us back at the temple." Pearl said as she carried Verónica back to the temple.

"What is your plan?" Pearl asked as she sprinted while carrying the mysterious woman.

"Do not fret white one, just bring me and I'll show you." Verónica said, meanwhile Connie and Steven had reached the barn.

"Lapis, Peridot!" Steven shouted and of course the two gems were simply watching T.V.

"Hey Steven what's up?" Lapis asked.

"We need to go to the Temple, a monster is gonna attack!" Steven huffed and without question the four made their way back to Beach city. The four getting in the beach house where Verónica had created a symbol that looked like a sun using red salt.

The sound of the warhorn drew closer as did the noise of many feet marching against the roads of beach city.

It was then did Verónica held her rosary over. Her eyes began to glow as she began her prayer.

"O'Father of the sun bless this temple for the sublime who shelter themselves in, and may Kaiser and his followers be refuted entry, if so shall your angelic light burn through them." She prayed and a circle of fire enveloped around the house and it's part of the beach. It began to cast away the clouds over it as light shone through.

This really freaked out the Crystal Gems and they thought they were magical. A dark cloud began to surround the outside of the circle. This prompted the Crystal Gems to check out what was going on outside.

"Kaiser is coming, steel yourselves and do not speak to Kaiser or he will try to lure you out of the circle." Verónica instructed them soon soldiers of different shapes and sizes surrounded the circle, however it don onto them all that the soldiers were all gems. They all didn't have color, just black and grey.

"Legionaries clear the way for your emperor!" A deep and toned voiced said and all fell silent. A tall man cladded in black armor. His red robes covered various gaps of it while the most distinguishable part of it was his helmet. The faceplate look like the face of a man, who's facial expression scowled, while the top had a mohawk fashioned from the same metal that was used for his helmet. He walked to the edge of the ring of light and looked at them all.

"Verónica… I should've known you'd reach them before I could." The man said.

"Because I knew your wickedness would come for them you vile monster." She said and he laughed.

"Do you believe that your faith can protect them from me?" Kaiser said and the cross on her rosary began to glow.

"Begone Kaiser, you know my will and faith will triumph your barbaric and fanatical ways." Verónica said.

"Humph, I guess I have come face to faith, but know this Verònica, you're faith will fail and when that does…" Kaiser said and placed his hand revealing a luminous barrier that he could scratch his claws on.

"I will strangle you with those beads that you carry and nail you to the very cross you worship." Kaiser said as he looked onward to the crystal gems. He could see the fear in their eyes, like a deer looking into headlights of the oncoming cart.

"And then I will consume the light from those gems." Kaiser said as he backed up and turned around.

"You speak nothing threats and lies, you cannot pass my barrier, for my light will shield them all." Verónica said.

"It does not matter, Victory shall be ours, it shall be swift, and it will be an honest, purchased with blood." Kaiser said and Amethyst jumped at him.

"No do not attack!" Verónica shouted but it was to late, Kaiser whipped around and grabbed her by the throat.

"NO!" Steven cried out. However Verónica held his shoulder.

"Ah so one of you is a fighter, shame…" Kaiser said and Amethyst screamed in agony. The other gems watched in horror, they felt a fear they could not reason with. Amethyst's color drained from her body and soon she poofed. Her gem became gray and Kaiser twirled her gem in his hands. He then tossed it back into the circle.

"I will show mercy this day but know that you will render unto me soon enough." Kaiser said before he left along with his troops. Steven was looking over Amethyst gemstone tears dripping down his face. It seems that his powers were not reversing whatever Kaiser did.

"I can't heal her!" Steven cried however Verónica knelt by him.

"Do not worry my little gordito, I can help." She said and she picked up.

"May the light shine through you." Verónica said and she planted a kiss on the gemstone. The kiss mark burst into flames and bringing back her color.

"Verónica we need to talk, you seem to know a lot about Kaiser." Pearl stated as Verónica handed the gemstone back.

"I do, I'm surprised you don't, come we will discuss more about this inside." Verónica said.

((Trying to get the ball rolling along with more insight on the antagonist and a new ally)


	4. Chapter 3 Kaiser's game

Verónica and the gems set down at the coffee table. It was apparent to her that the Crystal Gems were very unaware of Kaiser and his abilities.

"Kaiser origins are unknown to most but what is known is that he was on this earth before the gems…" Verónica told them it which wowed Steven.

"I didn't think he was that old, but Kaiser isn't a gem is he?" Steven asked and she shook her head.

"No Kaiser is the Incarnate of Darkness

He was once a man now a monster, where he goes darkness follows." She said.

"Okay but what did he do to Amethyst and what were those gems out there?" Steven asked.

"Simple he drained her of her light, once a gem has been drained of their light they become somber, gems powered by the darkness. Those who Render unto Kaiser are given his power of Darkness however those who fail to Render unto him will be drained of their color and forced to be converted into his army of drones." Verónica said as Pearl got her some lemonade.

"So what did he want with Rose?" Pearl asked.

"Well Rose made a promise to him, she promised that in exchange for him sparring their light she would keep the diamonds off of earth. Kaiser took her offer… it seems that the diamonds came back to earth and the promise she made him is now void." Verónica explained to them before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"So what do we do now?" Steven asked.

"Simple, we must stop Kaiser." Verónica told him.

"What? You must be kidding, you have to be joking, we all saw what Kaiser is capable of, he has an army and what do we have?" Pearl began to panic.

"Calm yourself white one… there is a way to keep yourself from turning to the dark side. A way for you to become resistant to Kaiser's powers." Verónica said which excited them.

"Okay so what do?" Steven asked.

"Simple, you must appease Kaiser by playing his sadistic games by partaking in his trials, supposedly if anyone could pass his trials they could receive four items which could bring forth dark powers to the user but I can bless it instead and make it bring forth endless light. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to aid you as much, for you see I can keep out Kaiser but these trials take place in dark places where my power fades and at that point I would be more of a liability than a helper." Verónica explained to them as she pulled out items from her Satchel. She happened to pulled out a crystal ball, a pack of tarot cards, white salt this time and plenty of other Arcane ingredients.

"So do you have any idea where these items are?" Connie asked as she went to touch the deck of cards to which Verónica swatted away her hands.

"Yes I do but I feel that you should be warned beforehand, Kaiser's trials are meant for those who seriously want to meet him and join his side. Whatever abominations he keeps down there is unknown to me." Verónica said as she took back her deck of tarot cards.

"You must first undergo Kaiser's trail of the star…" Verónica said as she pulled out the star tarot card.

"Know this trial will test your faith, hope and trust in your inner senses, this is what will help you make it out of the Mirror Canyon." Verónica said as her card went back in the deck.

"Mirror Canyon where's that?" Steven asked

"Past the machines that sucked the life out of the earth a Canyon absent of those devilish devices will be what you're looking for." Verónica told him

"Now I have to bless the town to keep Kaiser away, if he gets the slightest hint that people are working with gems he will send his army back in to kill everyone." Verónica told them as she got up.

"Why didn't Kaiser do anything?" Steven asked.

"Because Kaiser hatred is towards the gems not humans, however if he thinks humans will align themselves with the gems he may have them executed for treason." Verónica said.

"Well Lapis and I can show you around uh…" Peridot said

"Verónica." She told her

"Verónica right, we can show you around and introduce you to the town. While the others go find this star." Peridot said and Verónica nodded.

"What if we run into Kaiser?" Steven asked.

"Then all of you run and keep on running, now if you'll excuse me I must bless this town." Verónica told him and she walked out with Lapis and Peridot.

"Well we'll just have to wait for Amethyst to reform." Pearl said as her hair looked disheveled and her face looked tiresome.

"Pearl are you okay, you looked stressed." Steven asked.

"I'm just worried, we never have we encountered magic like this, humans for a long time used to be simple and then we saw Kaiser the devour and it scared us that such a thing like him exist. I thought it was all over when Rose went after him and actually came back but now…" Pearl said and Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Pearl we can stop him, we know what we have to do to get to him." Garnet said which reassured her.

"Well once Amethyst reforms we'll get the first part." Steven said enthusiastically and the three waited while the other gems began to follow around Verónica as she casted more of her red salt runes.

"So what are you?" Peridot asked as she had never met the human who had extraordinary powers well except for Steven.

"I am human." Verónica told her as they continued on.

"How do you do that?" Peridot asked as Verónica blessed the car wash.

"Simple I simply use the powers bestowed upon me." Verónica explained as she stopped to look around.

"Who gave you powers." She asked and Verónica pointed towards the Sun.

"The astral heavens gave me my powers…" She said as she saw a man soaking up the sun on a beach chair. He took off his sunglasses to look at the three.

"Oh hey there Peridot and Lapis, um… who's your new friend?" The man asked

"Verónica, of the light and who might you be?" She asked. The man started sweating as he looked up to her.

"Greg Universe." He said and her eyes widen a bit.

"You must be Steven's father, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yup, that's me." He said as she held her hand out. It too was white like her face. He took it and his face went red as her skin felt delicate and soft. Verónica bowed her head and did a curtsy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr.Universe, oh won't you accompany us so that we may talk." She asked.

"Y-yes, I can do that." He said as he joined the trio. They went along and Greg would watch as she would cast these runes.

"So Mr.Universe, your son just goes off with these crystal gems?" She asked and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sometimes I worry but at this point I know my son can handle most things that come his way, especially if the Crystal Gems are with him." He said and she hums.

"I admire your confidence in your son, he has a journey ahead of him." She said as she looked around. The storms have now surrounded the edge of beach city thanks to the runes in place.

"Yeah, I'll know he'll be okay, he traveled into space and back twice. Heck even I went to space but not by my choice." He said and she giggled a bit.

"As did I the most famous Peridot!" Peridot cuts in.

"News flash Peridot we all been in space." Lapis injects which deflates the green gem's ego.

"I guess your last name is fitting." Verónica said.

"Yeah, I guess it is, say would like to have lunch?" He asked and tilted her head at this offer.

"Sure I would love to?" She said and Verónica went off with Greg.

"Hey don't forget about us?" Peridot said as she chased after the two along with Lapis. Elsewhere Steven, Connie, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet had just warped to the kindergarten and the storm had made everything muddy.

"Goodness there so much filth here." She complained as Amethyst jumped out into the mud and transformed into a pig, she laughed as she splashed in it and rolled around.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted.

"C'mon Pearl don't be an uncultured swine." She said and Garnet stepped in.

"Come on you two, we have to find the mirror canyon." Garnet said.

"Well in my time of exploring around here I found this one place that didn't have injectors" Amethyst said and Garnet nodded. She led them to a place where no injectors were present and it was a canyon that led to a cave opening.

A ball of light no bigger than a baseball flew down to them. It was yellow and left little sparkles behind. It flew around Steven and even spoke with Verónica's voice.

"Steven, your facing the first trail, be warned though, this experience might be…" The balls light shifted to a yellow green.

"Woah hi Steven." Peridot voice came from the ball of light.

"Hands off the crystal ball, it's a delicate tool and you're breaking my focus." Verónica said and the ball's color shifted back to yellow.

"As I was saying, it might be disorienting, so I wish you the best of luck and so does your father." She said.

"You met my dad?" He asked.

"Yes we are currently having lunch and he says… Hi… now If you need me call upon my name and I may be able to guide you." She said and the ball began to go around him faster as it flew up and disappeared.

The five were in awe by this buy knew the mission in hand and they walked into the cave. It was dark but Pearl illuminated the way with her gem.

They came upon a pillars that led to an entryway, carved upon the wall were horrifying images of Kaiser enacting violence upon the gems while being supported by his sombers. Least to say this made their skin crawl a bit.

"Did Kaiser really do this to gems?" Steven asked and Garnet nodded.

"Kaiser is a terrible warlord who values his arm over his words." Garnet said as they approached the doors. Upon the wall something was scrawled next to it.

"Beware of the ruins that lay ahead, for sane men have gone mad trying to find it's end only to meet their own." Connie reads and Garnets simply opens the stone door and they descended a spiral staircase.

The heroes look out the opening of the doorway and were in awe of what they saw, something like this to be hidden away for so long.

"I can't believe it, something like this to be hidden for so long…" Pearl said

However the readers will simply have to wait until the next chapter for the reveal of the mirror canyon.


	5. chapter 4: A wisful temptation

Back at the spire Kaiser's spoke to his pearl about the events on meeting Steven

"He appears to be a child, no more than a mere boy. I would've expected him to be as brave as his mother was but alas no such bravery." Kaiser said as he tapped his chin and his pearl nodded.

"Such as it is my lord, permission to speak freely?" She asked.

"Granted." He said.

"Should we really worry about the crystal gems so much? They're only a hand full and we… we are a legion." His Pearl told him and he held up a finger and started wagging it.

"Yet Veronica can reverse what I have done, while yes I shouldn't worry about a few gems I have to worry about that witch but fret not her time will come. Once the runes lose their arcane energy we will take the city piece by piece and then we can burn that witch on a stake." Kaiser told her as his shadow Seraph Vivian stepped through.

"Pardon my intrusion my lord but I bring urgent news, Steven and the gems have entered into the mirror canyon." She stated which surprised Kaiser.

"Hmm… the hybrid seeks to commune with me, I mistook him for a coward. However he will not survive… my trail is meant for the Brave, the strong, and the wise… if anything their desire will be their undoing." He said as his claws clicked against his obsidian throne.

"Hmph time will tell if he will manage to reach, however he will either meet his end here or in the trials." He said as he laid his head back. Soon a somber entered the throne room and kneeled before the dark lord.

"My Lord, it appears a diamond armada is in the solar system. What is your command?" The somber asked.

"We are to go to battle, the other sombers are to march out. We will lure the armada to us so that I may baptise the heretics in darkness.

"Understood my lord." The somber said as she left the throne room. Kaiser stood up and grabbed his sword.

"My lord you intend to join the fight? You need more time to awaken." Vivian expressed her concerns, However Kaiser hushed her.

"Battles are won from the front to line not from the throne room." He said as he made his way out the throne room. Behind him trailed a mass of somber gems. They too raised their arms for the expected battle. A darker storm brewed over the horizon.

Meanwhile the crystal gems have discovered the mirror canyon. Before them was a stone bridge that was built into the side of the canyon and to their left they could see the dark crevice where light failed to reach the bottom.

"A castle but underground, what is this place?" Connie asked as she looked at the large wooden doors before them.

"Probably one of Kaiser's strongholds." Pearl answered as she tried to get the wooden door open, however the giant wooden doors would not budge. Even Garnet tried as she pulled and pushed.

"That's strange…" Pearl said. However Steven hummed at this and thought about it. Amethyst attacked the door but it simply took the hit and reflected it back at her and threw her back a few feet.

"Well that didn't work." Garnet said.

"I think I have an idea!" Steven said then grabbed the door handle and pulled it to his left to reveal that the doors were accordion doors.

"Huh? That was surprisingly simple." Pearl said as they stepped into the place. It was mystifying and despite this being Kaiser's trail the place was illuminated.

"You know I honestly thought it would be a lot darker." Connie said as the lights went out. They could hear the clinks and clanks of metal. Pearl shined her light toward the direction to see a suit of armor. Surely it couldn't have moved on it's own.

"Garnet…" Steven said to her as noises could be heard from the darkness. A chain wrapped around Pearl and she screamed as it pulled her quickly.

"Pearl!" Steven shouted but her light faded in the darkness. They went after her but then Amethyst too was snagged by a chain and dragged.

"Woah, avenge me!" She shouted as she too was dragged off.

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted but then Connie was caught by the chain and dragged off. Steven dove for her and held on as the two were dragged off leaving Garnet alone.

The two were soon roughly handled by cold metal hands and thrown into a wall. They shone their flashlights at the attacker to reveal it was one of the suits of armor.

Before they could react the knight pulled a candle on the wall and it flipped two kids around sending them down a slide.

"Woah, hold on!" Steven said as they were sliding down beneath the castle. They were dumped into a maze?

Steven shined his flashlight around to see it was a mirror maze. This was quite confusing since the mirrors produced this infinite room effect.

"This is so cool." Steven said as he looked around. He then felt really ill, as if something was invading his mind.

"Young… imaginative… wishful… what do you desire. Your mother… or perhaps you wish for something else." A voice said to him that sounded like a woman. Steven looked around him. He can only see Connie and nothing else.

"Connie did you hear that?" Steven asked.

"Hear what?" Connie asked. Steven realized he must be hearing things. This took the beauty of the maze and turned it more ominous.

The two were disoriented by the constant reflections and stopped to regain their senses.

"Don't you want to really meet me? Come and free me." The voice called out to him. Steven felt uneasy now. The Maze began to illuminate and soon Steven and Connie found themselves in a very pleasant field.

Over a hill, Steven could just barely see a silhouette of a women before it disappeared.

"Hey stop!" Steven called out to it as he began to chase the figure.

"Wait Steven!" Connie shouted as she went after him.

Pearl was alone wandering the dark mirror maze. She was panicked and scared. She had no idea where she was or what awaited her as she went further into the maze.

"You desire to have her…" A voice called out. Pearl jumped a bit and looked around frantically as she tried to find the source of the voice.

"Do not fret I can unite you together again… I have read your mind and heart… You long for Rose to come back… you long for her tender embrace… and I can grant you that wish." The voice said as the maze illuminated and there she was on beach city watching the whole event on where Greg kissed Rose.

The sight made the anger within her bubble to the surface.

"No… Rose chose Greg… it's over." Pearl said as she walked away from the sight.

"But does it have to be, she left you for him and how does that work out for you raising his bastard child." The voice said

"I love Steven and Greg won Rose's affection fairly." Pearl stated as she crosses her arms.

"But what if you won? What of Rose dumped that measly human? What if she yearned for your affection?" The voice began prodding her. Then she saw versions of played out differently one was her being gently embraced by Rose. Rose dumping Greg on the side for her.

These visions pulled her closer. She wanted this, she yearned for it. Deep down she wanted to change what had happened that day, the day Greg had won Rose's heart. The day she pulled Rose's attention away from her.

"I want it?" Pearl whispered.

"At what price would you pay for this vision to become reality?" The voice asked as Pearl began to tear up.

"Anything…" She whispers. A warm hand laid on her shoulder. She looked up to see Rose.

"Then come with me… we have much to discuss." Rose said as she led Pearl astray.

Amethyst was having her own visions as well. Gems began to laugh at her for her short Stature they poked and prodded calling her an over cooked weakling. She gritted her teeth as and covered her ears.

However the jeers so fell silent as a familiar voice called out to her.

"You are not weak." The voice called to her. It made her eyes widened as she recognize the sinister tone of Kaiser.

"Gems trembled before me yet you out of all of them chose to oppose me, while such an act is distasteful. It showed me you are not weak, you were brave. Even while your ally to begged you to stay within the ward of light, you sought to fight me despite your protection behind that cowardice witch." Kaiser said as he clomped forward. Amethyst was shocked. She drew her gem weapon but Kaiser held up a hand.

"I do not desire to speak with violence, only with diplomacy." He said as the dark lord thrusted his sword into the ground, shards of glass flew in all directions.

"So what, you're already giving up?" Amethyst asked and he chuckles.

"No my child, I came with an offer… I admire your will, the bravery you possess is undervalued. When I ate your light. I saw your desire to become strong and I can offer you that strength. I can offer you the value you seek." He said as he tried to persuade her to the Darkside.

"Become a zombie, no thanks." Amethyst said and he laughed once again.

"The zombies you speak of, my sombers are not under my control, they're under my influence. Every action they take is because they choose to. Those who willingly follow me are rewarded with the powers they desire. Those who do not accept my gift are broken and casted to be slaves." Kaiser spoke to her.

"So why follow you then?" She asked. Kaiser tilted his head and smiled.

"Like a moth to an open fire, they are attracted to the powers I possess and even more so to the power I can give." Kaiser said as he knelt to her.

"Don't you desire that power, the power that makes peasants into rulers and rulers to gods. All you have to do is accept the darkness." Kaiser beckoned as he held up his hand.

"Save yourself and become a disciple of Kaiser rather than a thrall of the broken." Kaiser offered her power, a valuable commodity. She ponders about it all, to be stronger, to accept what he had to offer… or this could be just a trick to nab her light.

"What if I say no?" She asked.

"Then your fate is sealed, to lose your light and be casted among the rest of the broken. Longing for death but not able to find it. I not only offer power but salvation." Kaiser states as he pulls back his hand.

"I realize this may be quite surprising I will withhold my offer for now and let you think. However know that I hold the means to salvation." Kaiser said as he backed away into the darkness of the maze.

Amethyst pursued after him, hoping to get more answers, however she was left with more questions as Kaiser was nowhere to be found.

Kaiser Then appeared over her shoulder she can feel the dark presence overwhelm her senses.

"Find the blind well and cast your wish. Wish for strength. I will guide you." Kaiser said as a purple ball floated along the path to guide Amethyst. She too was led by visions of the maze.

Author's note for the longest time I was so stuck trying to figure out what was going to be in this place and then I finally kind of came up with an idea.


End file.
